


Nie odchodź

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [107]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Rape, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xIdontlikedonutsx: Może Lou poroni a Harry go obwinia ze to jego wina co oczywiście nie jest prawdą Lou bardzo to boli a Harry zaczyna się od niego oddalać wreszcie w rocznicę ich zaręczyn Harry go olewa i idzie z Nickiem się upić Lou juz na dobre się załamuje a dotego boi się burzy lub coś chowa się w szafie upity harry wraca do domu i go gwalci lub prawie gwalci…Lou zalamany od niego odchodzi odzie do Zayna (drugiego najlepszego przyjaciela Harrego), który już od dawna czuje do niego miete nie mówi mu co się stało ale prosi o nocleg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie odchodź

Z szerokim uśmiechem wpatrywał się w swoje lustrzane odbicie. Próbował go trochę stłumić, zagryzając wargę, to jednak nic nie dawało. Nie potrafił. Jego koszulka była uniesiona i uważnie przyglądał się swojemu brzuszkowi. Nie umiał oderwać wzroku od niewielkiej wypukłości. Dwa tygodnie temu dowiedział się, że razem z Harry zostaną rodzicami, a oni cały czas byli podekscytowani tą informacją. Zwłaszcza kędzierzawy, który szalał ze szczęścia.   
Harry zawsze marzył o dzieciach i dużej rodzinie. Kiedy poznał Louisa wiedział, że to ten jedyny, ten, z którym chce być. Po dwóch latach bycia w związku oświadczył się szatynowi i niedługo później zaczął go namawiać, aby zaczęli starać się o dziecko. Początkowo Louis nie był pewny czy jest już na to gotowy, jednak w końcu uległ namowom narzeczonego i zgodził się. Pomimo ciągłej niepewności, czy podjął dobrą decyzję, cieszył się, że będzie miał dziecko.   
\- Wyglądasz uroczo z brzuszkiem – Harry stał w wejściu, opierając się o framugę. Zielone oczy błyszczały, a twarzy ozdabiał szeroki uśmiech z dołeczkami.  
Louis obserwował w lustrze, jak Styles do niego podchodzi. Zatrzymał się za niższym, kładąc swoje duże dłonie na trzymiesięcznym brzuszku Louisa.   
\- Kocham cię – mruknął do ucha szatyn, całując go w szyję, nim obrócił Louisa twarzą do siebie i kucną – Ciebie też robaczku – złożył pocałunek na ciepłej skórze.   
*  
Gdy tylko jego umysł się rozjaśnił i zrozumiał, że to wszystko było snem, jego niebieskie oczy wypełniły się łzami. Zajrzał przez ramię i tak jak się spodziewał, druga połowa łóżka była pusta i pościelona, jakby nikt tam nie spał. Zapewne tak było. Harry pewnie znowu nie wrócił na noc lub spał na kanapie, nie będąc w stanie dotrzeć do sypialni. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego życie zamieniło się w koszmar. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu było idealne – spodziewali się z Harrym dziecka i organizowali ślub. Teraz nie ma dziecka, a i ślub stanął pod znakiem zapytania.   
Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki Louis nie zaczął miewać bóli brzucha i pojawiło się krwawienie. Od razu udał się do swojego lekarza, a to co tam usłyszał zniszczyło jego życie, jak i Harry’ego. Dziecko było martwe. Oboje byli zrozpaczeni i nie potrafiąc być wtedy razem, każdy z nich cierpiał w samotności. Nie umieli się dogadać, pojawiały się kłótnie, aż Harry powiedział to, co już od dawna chodziło po jego głowie – obwinił Louisa o zabicie ich dziecka. Szatyn słysząc to jeszcze bardziej się załamał, z kolei Styles był tak zaślepiony swoim bólem, że nie zauważył jak bardzo zranił ukochanego. Oddalał się od niego. Rzadko bywał w domu. Z samego rana wychodził do pracy, a wieczory spędzał z Zaynem lub Nickiem – jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jeśli Louis miał być szczery, to wolał, by był z Zaynem, wiedział, że ten go przypilnuje i o niego zadba. Co do Nicka, nie przepadali za sobą, z Louisem, i wiedział, że mężczyzna przed niczym by nie powstrzymywał Harry’ego, wręcz przeciwnie podjudzałby go.   
Wytarł załzawione policzki i wyszedł z łóżka. Zegar wskazywał 5.15, jednak on wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Po szybkim prysznicu i umyciu zębów skierował się do kuchni, potrzebując gorącej herbaty. Po drodze zajrzał do salonu i jak się okazało jego chłopak w ogóle nie wrócił na noc.   
Zalewał herbatę wrzątkiem, kiedy usłyszał zgrzyt zamka. Od razu odstawił czajnik i udał się do holu, gdzie zobaczył Harry’ego, którego podtrzymywał Zayn. Widać było, że kędzierzawy był pijany. Domyślił się, że przyjechali tu prosto z klub. Louis podszedł, chcąc pomóc Malikowi zanieść Stylesa do sypialni, ten jednak dał mu znać, żeby lepiej tego nie robił. Wycofał się więc do kuchni i przygotował drugą herbatę.   
\- Śpi – wzdrygnął się, słysząc głos bruneta. Odwrócił się w jego stronę i podał mu kubek, który ten przyjął. Widział jak zmęczony jest chłopak i domyślił się, że jedyne o czym marzy to sen.  
\- Dzięki, że się nim zająłeś – wziął własną herbatę.  
\- Nie masz za co, w końcu to mój przyjaciel – zapewnił go – Jak się czujesz? – widział współczucie na twarzy Zayna. Wiedział, że Malik się martwi.   
\- A jak mam się czuć – wzruszył ramionami, starając się udawać silnego – Straciłem dziecko, mój narzeczony o wszystko mnie obwinia i to tylko kwestia czasu, jak odejdzie.   
\- Lou – odłożył kubek i zgarnął w objęcia szatyna – Będzie dobrze, potrzebujecie tylko trochę czasu. Spróbuj z nim porozmawiać, hmm?  
\- Dzięki Zi – mocniej wtulił się w ciało przyjaciela.  
\- Pamiętaj, że zawsz możesz zadzwonić lub przyjechać.  
Louis odsunął się od niego, posyłając mu słaby uśmiech, co Zayn odwzajemnił. Prawda była taka, że Malik był zauroczony szatynem i to bardzo. Jednak nigdy nie próbował z nim flirtować, wiedząc, że jest w związku z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Jednak teraz było mu ciężko udawać niezainteresowanie, kiedy związek Louisa i Harry’ego był niepewny.  
\- Powinienem wracać – zaczął wycofywać się do drzwi.  
\- Możesz zostać i tu się przespać – zaproponował – Widzę, że jesteś zmęczony. Mamy pokój gościnny, możesz się tam położyć.  
\- Dzięki Lou - uśmiechnął się do niego, nim wspiął się na piętro gdzie znajdowała się wolna sypialnia.  
*****  
Louis postanowił iść za radą Zayna i porozmawiać z Harry. Uznał, że odpowiedni moment będzie podczas ich rocznicy, która się zbliżała. Może i nie było pomiędzy nimi dobrze, ale miał nadzieję, że rocznicę spędzą razem.   
Przygotował ulubione danie kędzierzawego i kiedy trawy podgrzewały się w kuchni, a wino chłodziło w lodówce, on czekał na narzeczonego.   
Wyszedł z kuchni, słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Harry ściągnął buty i skierował się na piętro, ignorując Louisa. Szatyn poczuł ukłucie w sercu, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć.   
\- Harry, zrobiłem kolację – stanął przy schodach, podążając wzrokiem za kędzierzawym.  
\- Nie jestem głodny – mruknął.  
\- Ale to twoje ulubione danie – ruszył za nim, wiedząc, że Styles nie zatrzyma się by z nim porozmawiać.  
\- Tylko zmarnowałeś czas i jedzenie, wychodzę z Nickiem – wszedł do sypialni i od razu skierował się do szafy – Wpadłem tylko się przebrać – Louis czuł jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Starał się je odgonić, ale było ciężko. Czy Harry naprawdę aż tak go nienawidził, że nawet tego dnia nie zostanie w domu. Jeśli tak jest to czemu jeszcze nie odszedł?   
\- Ale to nasza rocznica – powiedział cicho – Myślałem, że porozmawiamy.  
\- Porozmawiamy – zakpił – O czym? O tym jak zabiłeś nasze dziecko? – jego głos był zimny, a twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć.  
\- N-nie mów tak – skulił się. Słowa chłopaka bolały, bardzo.  
\- Czemu? Przecież to prawda! Zabiłeś nasze dziecko – wysyczał, zbliżając się do szatyna i popychając go. Louis upadł na ziemię, czując jak po policzkach spływają mu łzy.   
\- H-Harry – szlochał – proszę.  
\- Mam dość – warknął i opuścił pokój. Po chwili w całym domu można było usłyszeć dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.  
Louis skulił się na podłodze, szlochając i nie mając siły się podnieść. Chciał, aby wrócił stary Harry, jednak nie wiedział czy to możliwe.   
*****  
Kolacja została schowana do lodówki, wziął szybki prysznic i zakopał się w łóżku, pod kołdrą, gdzie przepłakał pół nocy, dopóki nie zasnął. Obudził go mocny, wręcz brutalny chwyt na jego biodrach. Został odwrócony na plecy, a uścisk na jego ciele tylko się wzmocnił. W ciemności dostrzegł zarys loków, a do nozdrzy dotarł zapach alkoholu.   
\- H-Harry? – pisnął, próbując wyrwać z uścisku kędzierzawego.   
\- Dasz mi dziecko – wysapał, próbując ściągnąć szatynowi spodnie dresowe. Louis mu to jednak utrudniał – Będę cię pieprzył tak długo, aż ponownie będziesz w ciąży – bełkotał – I tym razem nie pozwolę ci go zabić.  
\- H-Harry – szatyn po raz kolejny tego dnia miał łzy w oczach – Jesteś pijany – próbował mu się wyrwać – To boli, Harry!  
\- Zamknij się! – duża dłoń zderzyła się z jego policzkiem. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Harry go uderzył, mało tego, on próbował go zgwałcić. Kędzierzawy wykorzystał chwilę dezorientacji mniejszego, zdzierając z niego dresy z bielizną. Chwycił w jedną dłoń oba nadgarstki szatyna i przygniótł je do łóżka, nad głową chłopaka. Zsunął własne spodnie i jednym pchnięciem wszedł w Louisa. Z jego gardła wydostał się krzyk bólu, czuł jak jest rozrywany od środka. Jego własny narzeczony go niszczył  
*****  
Nim podniósł się z łóżka, upewnił się, że Harry śpi. Każdy ruch sprawiał mu potworny ból i był pewny, że na jego udach jest zaschnięta krew, jednak nie miał zamiaru na razie się myć. Musiał jak najszybciej wydostać się z domu, nim Harry się obudzi. Bał się, co wtedy się może zdarzyć. Założył dresy i sięgając po komórkę, wyszedł z sypialni. Kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz domy, od razu wykręcił numer Malika.   
\- Ta – usłyszał zaspane mruknięcie.  
\- Zayn? – jego głos był roztrzęsiony.  
\- Louis – brunet, poznając głos szatyna, rozbudził się.  
\- M-mógłbyś po mnie przyjechać?  
\- Jasne – słyszał po drugiej stronie dźwięki, które świadczyły o tym, że mulat się ubiera – Gdzie jesteś?  
\- W domu.  
\- Już jadę.  
Piętnaście minut później przed domem zatrzymał się ciemny samochód, a zza kierownicy wysiadł Zayn. Louis od razu do niego podbiegł, wtulając się w jego ciało.  
\- Lou? Co się stało? – objął roztrzęsione ciało Tomlinsona.  
\- Nie chcę o tym mówić – mruknął w jego pierś – Mogę u ciebie nocować?  
\- Jasne, chodź – poprowadził szatyna do samochodu i pomógł mu wsiąść. Chwilę później kierowali się do mieszkania Malika.   
*****  
Nie zdążył nawet otworzyć oczu, jak został zaatakowany przez potworny ból głowy. Powinien być już to tego przyzwyczajony, ale wątpił, by to kiedykolwiek się stało. W końcu zmusił się do podniesienia i otwarcia oczu. Musiał to zrobić, jeśli chciał zdobyć coś przeciwbólowego. Od razu zauważył rozkopane łóżko, brak Louisa i ślady krwi na pościeli. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co się wydarzyło, aż nadeszły wspomnienia uderzając w niego jak rozpędzona ciężarówka.   
Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zrobił. I nie miał tu na myśli tylko wczorajszej nocy, nagle uświadomił sobie jak traktował swojego narzeczonego przez te kilka miesięcy. Zamiast być dla siebie nawzajem wsparciem, w tych trudnych dla nich chwilach, oddalili się od siebie, a on traktował Louisa jak śmiecia.   
Kochał Tomlinsona i miał ochotę sam sobie przywalić, za to jak traktował swoją miłość. Wiedział, że musi przeprosić szatyna, jednak ten wcale nie musiał mu wybaczyć. Mimo to łudził się nadzieją, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Nim jednak to zrobi musi zażyć tabletki przeciwbólowe, wziąć prysznic i przede wszystkim, dowiedzieć się gdzie jest Louis.  
*****  
\- Dziękuję Zayn – mulat stał w kuchni przygotowując śniadanie, kiedy Louis pojawił się w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Daj spokój – wzruszył ramionami – Od tego są przyjaciele. Jak spałeś? – położył przed szatynem kubek z herbatą.  
\- Dobrze – wzruszył ramionami – Na tyle, na ile mogłem.   
Zayn wrócił do przygotowywania śniadania, a Louis nie wiedząc co robić, wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, złożone na kolanach. Rozmyślał nad tym co się wydarzyło, czując potworny ból w sercu. Jak Harry mógł to zrobić? Dlaczego? Sam nawet nie zarejestrował, kiedy z jego ust wydostało się…  
\- Harry mnie zgwałcił.  
\- Co? – Malik odwrócił się gwałtownie w jego stronę, zapominając o smażących się naleśnikach.  
\- Wrócił pijany i… - nie był wstanie po raz kolejny tego powiedzieć. Czuł jak łzy kłują go w oczy.  
\- Lou – podszedł do szatyna, przytulając go do siebie – Możesz tu zostać, tak długo jak chcesz.  
\- Dziękuję – cieszył się, że ma przy sobie kogoś takiego jak Malik.  
*****  
Z drzemki, którą uciął sobie na kanapie, obudziły go podniesione głosy. Nie bardzo wiedział co się dzieje, dopóki jego umysł się nie rozjaśnił. Dopiero wtedy rozpoznał, że głosy należą do Zayna i Harry’ego.   
\- Zayn chcę z nim porozmawiać. Proszę - słyszał desperację w jego głosie.  
\- Po tym co mu zrobiłeś, powinieneś trzymać się od niego z daleka – wycedził Malik. Był wściekły na przyjaciela.  
\- Wiem, ale żałuję i…  
\- Zayn – Louis pojawił się w holu – Wpuść go – nie wiedział czy dobrze robi, ale postanowił wysłuchać Stylesa.  
\- Jesteś pewny? – widział zmartwienie na twarzy mulata.  
\- Tak.  
Zayn zniknął w kuchni, a Louis poprowadził kędzierzawego do salonu.  
\- Lou – zaczął, kiedy zajęli miejsca na kanapie – Przepraszam, tak bardzo mi przykro. Wiem, że to, co zrobiłem było niewybaczalne. I nie mówię tu tylko o nocy, ale o wszystkim, co ci robiłem, przez ostatni czas. Zrozumiałem jednak swój błąd. Kocham cię Lou, cały czas cię kochałem. Wiem, że nie mam do tego prawa, nie po tym, co ci zrobiłem, ale proszę nie odchodź. Daj mi szansę, abym wszystko mógł naprawić – kiedy Louis patrzył w zrozpaczoną twarz Harry’ego, z załzawionymi oczami wierzył, że jego słowa są szczere. Mimo to nie wiedział czy jest gotów mu wybaczyć, a tym bardziej do niego wrócić. I dokładnie to mu powiedział, prosząc o czas i zrozumienie.  
Harry nie był zadowolony odpowiedzią, ale lepsze to niż zupełny koniec. Dlatego zgodził się dać szatynowi czas na dojście do siebie i przemyślenia. Obiecał, że będzie na niego czekał i w każdej chwili może do niego zadzwonić. Z tym opuścił dom Zayna, mając nadzieję, że Louis da im kolejną szansę.   
*****  
Siedział na brzegu wanny, nerwowo podrygując nogami. Zagryzał dolną wargę, a jego dłonie się trzęsły. Serce mocno waliło w piersi. Starał się czymś zająć umysł, jednak nic to nie dawało. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu, chcąc sprawdzić, która godzina i kiedy zauważył, że już czas, niepewnie zerknął w kierunku umywalki, na której leżał test ciążowy.   
Na trzęsących się nogach pokonał odległość i drżącą dłonią sięgnął po test – dwie kreski.  
I co teraz?


End file.
